1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to outerwear garments. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a hooded garment comprising a hood having adjustable side portions that allow a wearer to selectively expose and alternatively cover his or her ears while the remainder of the hood remains in place on his or her head.
2. General Background
Garments such as raincoats, jackets, coats, and vests often include attached hoods for shielding the wearer's head from the elements. In some cases, the hood portion can be removed from the remainder of the garment and in other cases the hood is permanently attached to the torso portion of the garment. The hoods themselves often include a drawstring for scrunching the face opening of the hood tightly around the wearer's face. Additionally, hoods are often wind and waterproof so as to shield most of the wearer's head from precipitation and wind.